Is This what You call Love!
by Hypno Jiki Ai
Summary: Gakuen PrUk fanfiction.Arthur just moved to his new school, he suddenly is feeling a weird feeling more and more as he is around Prussia. Could this be Love? No, No! it can't be!...can it? ((P.S.:I know i made Scottland a total Ass in this XD I tried finding info. on Scottie before making this but it didn't really have much for personality, and i know NO Scottland Roleplayers)


I stood at the Front of the classroom. "This is our New Student. Go ahead an Introduce yourself" The teacher said looking over at me. I guess that was my que to give my Introduction. "Hello, my name Arthur Kirkland." It seems that barely anyone was taking intrest in me. "Why did you Change to our school Arthur?" The teacher asked me trying to get some more kids listening "oh! Well." This was a question I didn't want to answer. "I have lots of siblings that go to this school, a-and they encouraged me to transfer here.' I looked back at the Class. A couple more Student were listening now. "Is that so?" the teacher said smiling at me "Who are your Siblings?" I sighed. I just felt like sitting down and getting the day over with. "Peter Kirkland ,Allistor Kirkland ,Aidan O'more,Dylan Kirkland and—"I stopped glanced at the class once again,more people now paying attention, sighed then continued "…Alfred F. Jones." Now hey were paying Attention. I knew they would. Alfred was always talking about his friends and stuff that happens at his school, I figured he was popular. I looked over at the teacher, who also seemed to be surprised. "W-well…Go ahead and take a seat." Finally. I picked up my bag and found an Empty seat, and sat. Class was basically a normal class. Class ended. I took my notebook and put it back in my bag. I suddenly felt an Arm stretch around my neck from behind and pull me back. "Bonjour à Arthur.i ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment~!" Oh was France. I sighed heavily. "What do you want Frag face?" I said, hoping he'd go away. "whoa there! All I said was Hi!" He laughed, taking his arm back andFlipping his hair, winking at me. Disgusting. I tried to ignore was my first day, I didn't want to get into a fight already. I walked out, trying to get to my next , He followed me. "So, what have you been up to? What classes do you have?" He snatched the Schedule I had in my hand and started to read it. "Hey! Give that back you little—" I couldn't stand Francis. "Ahh! Looks like we have most of the Same classes! C'est génial! I guessi'll see you later then~" He gave me my schedule, which I snatched from his hands. He walked off Waving goodbye. I went off to my classes. At the End of the Day, I was ready to leave.I didn't want to stay there any longer than I had to. I quickly got my stuff together. I put my Bag on my back and looked was Francis coming towards me. "Arthur,Mon Pote!" He came over to me. "now what?"

"I want you to meet my Friends! Come with me!" He Turned and gestured for me to follow. I have no idea why, but I did. I followed him outside, and into a shady spot under a tree "Antonio~!Gilbert~! Come here,j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer~!" He turned around to me, Smiling. 2 guys stood up, apparently sitting on the other side of the tree, and started walking over. I could barely seem them due to Francis stand right in front of me. "Arthur~ These are my Friends Antonio and Gilbert!" He moved over so you could see them. There stood 2 guys, both in pretty good shape. One , I guessed was Antonio, had dark brown hair and green eyes and a smile. "Hola, Im Antonio!" He said as I looked at him. I looked over at the other. He had white hair and Bright Red eyes, and by the looks of him I could tell he was probably what could be referred to as a "Rule-breaker". He wasn't wearing the school uniform, like france or Antonio or Anyone else. Well, we was but wasn't. He had the Puple/blueish plaid pants, but he wasn't wearing a vest or Blazer. He was wearing a Collared shirt though. But it wasn't Buttoned like it was suppose to be and he didn't have the tie. He also was wearing a Red jacket over top of it. " Names Gilbert, don't let its awesomeness get to you." He said grinning. I suddenly felt my heart beat get ? I wondered. I for some reason. Couldn't stop staring at Gilbert. "' Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, staring at the Albino. "Well, now that we all have Met and Introduced ourselves, Why don't we hang out for a bit? We could go to the—" I cut him off "Sorry, I can't. I have Things to do." I turned around and started walking off. Why couldn't I stop staring at him? I thought to myself. I couldn't grasp it. I decided it was time for me to get home and take a bath. It was probably from all the stress from my work, it all went to my head and while my mind was trying to get their names down it shut down for a second and I started staring at ! that was a perfect Explanation! That had o be it!...Right?

I was walking Around school bored out of my mind once again. Spain was helping The Italy Brothers with there project, and France was helping out Seychelles at the Moment. **Sigh** what to do , what to do. America was probably practicing for a Football or basketball game or something. Hell, if I want to hang out with ? I didn't really know Him..or was China a Girl? I dunno. Japan? Naw, he's too quiet sometimes. Russia?...he can get a little too creepy. I coul go bug Austria? But then Hungary would just give me a ticket to the Nurses office. Man….there was nothing to do. I was walking down the hall, which were all basically Empty, when I heard voices. I stopped and looked around the Corner. There was that kid, Arthur I think it was, pushed up against the lockers, someone holding him up by his was Scotland. Allistor always thinks he's big shit, so it didn't surprise me for him to be pickin' on someone his size. He was pretty short. 't I hear that Allistor was Arthur's older brother? He let go of Arthur's Collar and let him fall to the bag and all of him stuff was scattered everywhere. He started to Pick his stuff back up and put it in his I help him? I mean, he wasn't exactly a friend. I had only known the kid for 3 or 4 weeks now, and we never talked much after me and Tonio introduced ourselves. Usually I wouldn't help someone I didn'tknow but….I felt some urge to. I walked over to him and stopped. He looked up at me, I was looking down at him. "What do you want?" he said frowning. "Need any help?" I asked. He sighed and finished putting his stuff n his bag, and stood up holding his bag. "Gilbert, was it?I don't need any help from you." He said. He looked kinda like he was blushing or something. Maybe he was Embarrassed? "why was Scottie holding you by your collar?" he blushed a little more "Y-you saw that? I-it was nothing." He was looking away, trying to avoid giving me Eye contact. "Aww, don't let ole' Scottie get you down. He can be a real ass reminds me- Speaking of Allistor, isn't he your older Bruder?"

"Yeah, he's my older are Dylan and Aidan."

"and I heard from Peter and Alfred you're there older bruder? Ma, what I big be hard, I only got a younger bruder!" I gave him my Ever-so famous Grin, I call it the Grin of Awesome. "Indeed…W-well, I better get ." He walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow Arthur!" he stopped right as he was opening the door, ten ran off. Wonder what that was about? I was just saying bye. And Why didn't he tell me about him and Allistor? I thought he' love to ramble on about how much of a Ass Scottie was, most people do. I Shrugged it off though. If he doesn't want to talk then, I guess he doesn't have I force him to. Since there was nothing else to do,I just went home. It got pretty boring after that.

"see you tomorrow Arthur!" He said from behind me. I froze. He's said stuff like that a couple other times but I think this was the First time he ever actually said my heart face felt hot. I had no idea what to do. So I just ran.i ran home, went to my room and jumped into my Bed. I put my face into the pillow. What am i doing? Why am I doing this?...this isn't love is it? I don't need it to happen at this school 's already shamed me at my old one, and that's why I moved schools.I couldn't let it happen , we had no school the next day. I woke up and got dressed. I went down was and Dylan are almost always up by now. And no one in the shower? Aidan always took a shower about now. I found a note on the table. I picked it up and read it "We got up early and now we're going to eat. You don't get Breakfast. Find your own food for you and Peter. –From, Allistor."….Wow, what nice Brothers I have. ;s right! Peter was still here! I forgot all about him. I went back up stairs to his room. He was still asleep. Wait…He was suppose to Go hang out With Canada today right? Wasn't Dylan and Aidan suppos-….Damn skipped out so they didn't have to take . **sigh** well, I guess it's my duty now. I woke Sealand up and told him to get ready. I was surprised he even had friends. It took him a while but he finally got dressed and was ready to leave. We quickly got over to Americas and Canadas house. Canada answered the door and Invited us in. I stood there, trying to listen to Canada and Sealand when someone else knocked on the door. America came running from up stairs an opened it "Gilbert, Bro!" He said. "Sup, bro?" the Albino said, stepping inside. Why was he here? "Ready to go to the Arcade?!" Alfred asked "You know it! Gilbert replied. America looked over "Oh hey! I didn't see you there England!" He laughed. Gilbert looked at me. "Well, me and Gil better get gowing. See ya later , bro!" He ran out the door pulling gilberts Arm with him. Maybe they were good friends? That would make sense.I hoped that was it…but maybe they were going out? My face got hotter, thinking about was I even thinking about someone like him? I barely even knew the man!Why,WhyWHY?!It made me so mad, just the fact I couldn't stop thinking about him.

The door swung open, and I came to see a excited America "Gilbert,Bro!" I gave my grin of awesomeness and stepped inside. "Sup,Bro?"

"Ready to go to the Arcade?"

"you know it!" I replied. I suddenly saw something at the corner of my eye .i turned and saw seemed surprised, and his face was a little pink turned his head too, after seeing me look over at Arthur,surprised."Oh hey!i didn't see you there!" America might've laughed.i dunno, ii couldn't exactly pay attention to him. All I could focus on was Arthurs a boy, he was actually pretty cute…What the Fuck did I just say?Did I just call a _Guy _Cute?...I had a weird feeling in my gut but I didn't know what it was, I tried putting my figure on it when something suddenly started pulling me out the door. I soon realized it was Alfred. "Come on Dude! Im ready to play some games with ma Bro! "

I got home and laid in my face was stomach was head was hurting. I had a weird feeling all throughout my was this feeling?This…this couldn't be love…right? I was getting kinda…_jealous…._At the thought of Gilbert and Alfred dating….No! I couldn't let myself get into this again!im going to mess up and have to change schools again! And I was already getting used to this one too!i already had a couple good friends! I knew some nice people and everything…I couldn't let it happen again.I would be shamed and made fun of for the rest of my life if I did. I couldn't let anyone know my secret…My secret of being Gay.

"BRUDER!VERDAMMT GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!: I jumped out of my bed, and fell to the floor. "ow…Why did you yell?!" I looked up and saw my Younger brother, Ludwig, staring at me, eyes full of fury and anger. "I've vold vyou 6 vimes already! Vou Need to get Ready for School!" He always got up 2 hours earlier than nessesary. I got up, still tired as crap, and got ready.I got to school, tired as first period, tired as crap. Finished 2nd,3rd an 4th period, still tired as crappidy crap I got to my last class. I was lookin at the teacher, pretending t o be listening, but I wasn't really. I was thinking about Arthur. This was our only class together so I could watch him from a distance, hopefully without him noticing. At the corner of my Eye I was watching last couple days I had been, though I don't know why. It was strange, I keep finding myself more and more interested in teacher suddenly said my name, so I of course started listening. "Gilbert! For this project you'll b paired with…." He looked around the class. "Arthur! You'll be paired with Arthur!" …..Project? I sure hoped Artie was listening, I had no idea what it was about. I looked over at him, his face was a little red. His face seemed to turn red quite often….i wonder why? I waited till the end of class and went over to him. "Hey, Artie! So…what's this Project thing?" He looked at me "You mean, You weren't listening?" I laughed and grinned "Caught me! Yyeeaahhh, I wasn't listening one bit till he said mein Name." He sighed, probably thinking about how much of an idiot I am. "We have to get together and make a Poster board about a certain part of the body. He said it can be a actual part, like a hand or foot, or it could be about blood or even Emotion and the thinking process." He back at me from packing up to see if i understood. I only really half understood but I acted like I did. "Got it! So, when's it due, and does that mean one of us will have to go over to the other ones house to work on it?"

"It's due next week and—" His face turned reder. "i…I guess that would mean that."

"great! So, Is your house good? Even though I only have one Bruder, it can get chaotic there with feli and Lovi visiting all the time."

"S-sure…How about Thursday? We can figure out t-the topic tomorrow…." He looked away.

"Awesome! I can do Thursday!Well, I better get home I gotta start on Homework..See ya!" I left, going home.i could easily see I was kinda Making Arthur uncomfortable.

"great! So, is your house good? Even though I only have one Bruder, it can get chaotic there with Feli and Lovi visiting all the time" My house? He was wanting to go to my house? I mean—it is for a project…But he still wants to come over…I thought quickly , trying to find a response. "S-Sure….How about t-Thursday? We can figure out t-the Topic tomorrow. I couldn't stand looking at his Grin. It said "Im awesome and sexy, and you know it!" Like he was , but even if his ego was showing through it I still…kinda liked was weird. "Awesome! i can do Thursday!Well, I better get home I gotta start on homework .See ya!" he walked ha been a couple days sense the day I was over at Alfred's house and I had started to wonder about them 2. It had only been a couple days but, it was enough to drive me completely crazy. Lets se… Alfred has practice on Tuesday,Thursday and Friday. It was Tuesday, so he must be at Football practice today. I went out to the football field, Alfred was coming in and the guy on the bench was getting up. They walked past each other giving each other a High five as they did and Alfred went to the bench and picked up a water bottle and started to dirnk from it. I walked up to the Bench, he looked at me and smiled. "Iggy! Sup, Dude? Did you come all the way out here to see me?" He laughed. I tried asking him, but started blushing again "A-actually i-i-I w-wanted to ask you about..um…A-about Gilbert a-and you." I looked down "A-are you guys….'ou know…D-dating?" Alfred's happy expression dropped. He was dead serious now. "Arthur, don't try it. Don't try to get near him, he'll only cause trouble for you." What?! Why- how-?! He must've saw the confusion on my face "We used to date but, that behind us. It turned up bad. All he'll do is try to take advantage of you. " I looked at Alfred in used to date? He would only take Advantage of me? What was he talking about?! What was that suppose to mean?! I never knew Alfred could be so serious. "W-what do you mean by that?" I asked. He sighed "that's what he did to me. He's a nice guy,and he can be fun but he takes things to far. He didn't do anything perverted or anything like that but he wanted to….I told him to back off and figured him out. Be careful. Don't try to go after him unless you are sure you want to. Think about it first."….America was telling me to think first?...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? WHAT HAPPENED TO AMERICA!? WAS HE SERIOUS!?...He looked Serious enough. The Coach called for Alfred. "…I gotta go…Please, careful." He ran off, I stood .What…did he call me iggy? "Hey! STOP CALLING ME IGGY!" I yelled. I hated when he did that! I went home an flopped on the bed, like always. Be 't go after him until im sure I want to…Do I want him? Am I really in love with him?...My heart was beating fast. I would blush when he talks to me. I thought about him all the time.I was jealous at the thougt of him and my brother these the signs of Love?...i believe they were.I was in Love with Gilbert. .NO! IT COULDN'T BE POSSIBLE! I WOULDN'T! I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH HIM!

Last came over to my desk for once. "So…What topic for our Project?" I sighed. My brain was in no mood for more talk abou projects, and homework and school. I thought anyway, and tried to find the Easiest one. "Eeerrr….erm..um…How about Emotions and feeling?" I looked up at him. "Is that Fine?" I asked. " good. I guess we'll meet tomorrow?" He was looking down. "Ja, tomorrow I'll come over. Have the poster board and stuff?"

"Yes, I have it all already.W-well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He started towards the door "Bye Artie~" I said, grinning. He stopped then ran off. Same as the other ….Hey that makes me think, he never told me about Scotties was Allistor being mean to his own Bruder? That was I should go ask him? I got up and went to the only place I know he's be about the school, that was just where he was. He looked over at me "Gilbert.I haven't seen you in a have you been?"

"great, I guess. I wanted to ask you other day—sometime last week—I saw You pushing Arthur up against the was that about?"

"He was making me look like a Fool, that's what. I was just teaching him a lesson. I told him if he ever does something to make me or Ireland or Wales to look like Fools then he would regret so wrong about that?"

The fury started bubbling inside of me.. "What so wrong? You were threatening your own 's your own Blood, how could you do such a thing? And he doesn't mean the kid alone."

Allistor walked over to me "Who are you to tell me something like that? Why do you suddenly have an intrest in someone like him, huh?"

"because I love him!" I said it, full of anger, but then backed up and was had I just said? Was that this feeling inside of me?

He chuckled "You're lying."

" serious.i love him." I stared him down. I really was serious.

"Then why don't you prove it to me?" he had a grin on his face.

"I will." I stomped off. Now, I could feel really was Love. It was something I had no idea of. I had never felt love before. Now I was aware. This Was came quick, and school went by fast. I went home with Arthur. We left before almost anyone else, and we definitely left before His brothers but somehow, they got home before it was because of all the talking we were doing. We had been talking about ourselves on the way to his House, we actually had some common intrest. We went up to Englands room and got off to a pretty good start. "Got it written down?" Arthur said, stand above me. I was on the ground writing the Information on it. "ja! Whats next?" He sighed then . "I think we've got it all for now. And it's only 5:37! Want something to eat?" I smiled "Sure! Why not?" "Ok stay right here! I'll be right back!" He ran down stairs. I sat up and waited. He came back with 2 drinks and some cookies. He placed them down on the coffee table and sat down beside me. "Im actually having a pretty good time!" he took a bite of a cookie.

"Me too!" I got a cookie and ate it. It was delicious! "Did you make these?" I looked at him. "Y-yes! I did actually! I tried my best, are they good?"

"Are you kidding me?! There Awesome!" He blushed. I took a sip of my drink and put it back on the table. "Arthur…i….." Arthur looked at me "What?" I looked at could I tell him? Would It be creepy if I did? We didn't meet but too long ago.I didn't know to say I loved him. I want to tell him.i want to show him….THATS IT! I'll show him!...What's the symbol of love? How do you show you love someone? Well there was always….But I wasn't going to do that, its too soon…He doesn't even know I love him….a kiss? That's right, a kiss! I put my hand on his face. He blushed "W-what are you—" I kissed passionately as I , as passionately as I knew how to be with a kiss. I don't know, I've never been good at this kinda stuff. Iopened my eye a little bit and I could see Scotland at the door, looking through a walked away, I closed my eyes once more. I backed up a little bit to see his face. I looked him dead sraight in the eye."Arthur I love you." He had a look of cofusion,Surprise,shock, an he was blushing. There was a long silence. Does that mean he doesn't like me? I looked down, sadly and backed up more. "oh…I…S-sorry….i guess you don't feel the same….i'll just leave…" that's all I could think of. Just go home. I got my stuff together and didn't say a word.I went home and laid in my bed. I felt ? I curled up with my pillow. My eyes filled with tears.I started to why? Why? Damn it, why was I crying?

My alarm went off. It was 9:15. Time for me to get up.i looked at the calender it was Sunday. I was suppose to go to Gilberts today. Things got awkward after the really loved me….Did I love him?I ha no idea.I have so many mized emotions right now. Be 't try for him unless I thought about it?Was that was Alfred said? Im pretty sure I was close. I got up and ate. I cleaned the house, and took a shower. It was almost 2 by the time I was done. It was suppose to be at Gilberts house in a while. I didn't feel in the mood for the awkwardness but we had to get this project done. **Sigh**. I followed Gilberts directions and soon was at his house. He opened the door and greeted me. "hallo! Come on in!" I came in. he motioned me to follow him. I did. We went up to his room. Just where I wanted to . We sat down and we started the project. Thought we had a lot done from the first day, but apparently we forgot part of it so we had a lot more things to spent all day working on it. We talked a little in the middle every here and there but he never brung up the other day. **Sigh** we finally got done. I glanced at the clock. 9:54?! WHAT?! We had been working for almost 8 hours!? "Im ?" he looked over at me. "Y-yeah…"

"ii think we might have something good, most the time italy eats it all." He got up and went to the kitchen. When he got back he had 2 drinks and some kind of German food.i had no idea what it was called but it looked good. He placed our food on the table. "Eat up!" He started eating. I took a bite. It tasted better than It looked.I ate it all and drank all of my drink. I was stuffed. "tell me if you want anything else, okay?" "Ludwigs asleep." He sat beside me, and looked down. "So…Do you feel the same way?" I looked at him. "Do you love me?" My face was hot and my heart was beating fast. "….i don't know….."

"What does that mean?...Do you or don't you?"

"I don't know! I've…had this w-weird feeling…Everytime we talk my face feels heart beats fast.i-I don't know….Is…is this w-what love is? He turned my head.

"You make me feel the same." He kissed . My heart was beating faster. He put his handover it. "My is feeling the same as your right now, believe it or not." He said as he backed up. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. He pushed me down on the ground and kissed me again. And again. And again. I was letting him get carried away, but why wasn't I stopping him? Everything seems liked a blur no. I couldn't follow what was even happening.

He was really feeling the same as i. Bt why wouldn't he tell me? He wouldn't say the words "I love you" to matter what I did to him. It irritated me.

I woke the next day, light beaming downing my eyes.I looked up at the window…..Those weren't the curtains in my room?This wasn't my bed?and….I WAS HAlF NAKED!? BLOODY HELL, THERE ARE ARMS AROUND ME TOO!...It was Gilbert…..He was cuddling with we were both half naked…What Happened last night?...Okay maybe I didn't want to know that answer but as much as I didn't I started to wake sat up and stretched, then looked at me, kissing me on the face went tomato red. "how did you sleep? I didn't mean to keep you awake all night~" He winked at me. "W-what happened last night…?" I asked sitting up and hugging my legs. "You don't remember?" He looked surprised. "W-w-well…..i remember up till the pint where you pushed me to the ground after that my mind got fuzzy and blurry….." He grinned and put a thoughtful face on "How do you british say it? Bang?Shag?Bonk? is that correct?" He laughed…..we…..we…WE WHAT!? I was shocked.I…We…..WHAT!? I had no idea what to say….WAS HE SAYING WE HAD SEX?!BU-B-BU-B-B-B-B-B-!...Im ashamed of myself for getting into this but, I could've stopped him….so….maybe…i…um…maybe i….wanted this?...I didn't but maybe…somewhere deep down….inside….i did….what? "So~ Do you?After last night, I would say you do!"

"….I guess I do….i do l-l-l-l-l….love y-you." I looked down.

He threw me into a hug. "YOU'RE TOO ADORABLE!" he yelled "I've always wanted to say that to you. You have a cute face, you know that?" He grinned. "I-is t-that so?" He got up and put some clothes on. "WAIT! Isn't today Monday?! WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! BLOODY HELL WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I started to freak out.

"don't worry, theres no school today! It's a workday!" he threw me my clothes. "better put your clothes on if you don't want Ludwig to see you naked~" He winked at me.

I hurried and put my clothes on "So how 'bout a date? You and me, what'd you say?" He said flopping back on the bed. "S-sure…I guess…" I had already stayed the night at your house,slept with you and admitted my love for you Why don't we go out on a first date now? Wow….He was really good at planning these things!...Wait…I stayed the night….I wonder if anyone at home noticed? Probably not, they didn't really care about me…. "Hey, how about you go home and get some new clothes on first! Those might be a little Dirty~" He double winked at me then laughed…..Ew….Thought, that was a good idea. "yeah, I think that's best. I'll go home and change."

"great! Meet me at the café up the street in 45 minutes!" He pushed me out the door….I went home. I opened the door and saw a Pissed off Allistor. He looked worried too. "Where were you?!" he looked at me in worrisome and anger. "I was waiting all night for you to get home! You scared me!" He pulled me towards him by my collar. He started to cry and hugged me "Don't Worry me like that Ever again you idiot!" he… was worried? About me? That was a shocker! "i…I fell asleep over at Gils House when we were working on he project! No big deal!" "better not happen again! He let go of me then went to his room. I couldn't just tell him we had Sex….That would be weird….i went up stairs and got dressed and went back out and to the café. We had a lot of fun! We went to the Arcade and got lunch walked me home about 6. "So, Would this make us…y'know…lovers?"

"i-I don't know…I guess…" that was a question I didn't know If I wanted to answer.

We presented our project the next day. Got a a boss. I was going to meet with Spain and france outside at our usual spot when I passed Alfred. He didn't look happy like he usually did, I slowed down and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"You really love him?"

I figured he was talking about Arthur "Ja. I love Artie. I really mean it."

"you better not hurt you do it'll be your Ass."

"Yeh,yeah I know I know! I won't try to hurt him!"

He smiled "Ok then!good! See ya bro!" he walked off. That was a weird okay I guess….I ran and told Antonio and Francis about me and Arthur. Apparently, they were the horrible first people to know besides me,Arthur,America and Spread it around the .soon everyone was next day I got to last period to see everyone in a crowd. What was this? As I walked closer I figured it out. Everyone was torturing my poor Artie. I dropped my bag to the floor and hit the desk beside me to get the attention. They all looked at me. I could see Arthur very clearly in the middle of them all . "If anyone has a problem with me and Arthur, then you gotta deal with it?" I gave them my death all ran to the other side of the room. I walked up to Arthur and put one around around his waist and the other I held his hand up. I pulled him closer "love you" I said giving him a kiss.


End file.
